User talk:IronOx99
Greetings! Welcome to the inFAMOUS wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Alareiks (Talk) 10:10, 7 June 2011 Blocked I'm sorry for blocking you. There appears to have been a misunderstanding. Hope we didn't get of on the wrong foot. [[User:Alareiks|'Alareiks']] Admin 16:24, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Of course you deserve an explanation. And you will get one. I saw you removed some very critical information from a page (Powers page, actually), that had been removed before, by an IP adress. Anyway, what does my head tell me? Of course, vandalism! What is vandalism? Doubt it. The others admin complained about my block - which I now, know was wrong - and told me that I couldn't block anyone for a little mistake. Well, that's kinda it. You may have done a mistake, but I took it for you vandalizing. So, to put it simple - I mistakenly took you for vandalizing when you made a mistake (or well, something in that direction). Now, you should know that if any admin ever does this to you again (doesn't matter if its me or anyone else) feel free to report to him or any other admin, and complain. Just note that admins are members just like you are, and we must NOT act like we are over normal users, its as simple as it is - we have some more buttons to play with. Anyway, that's your explanation. As you see I made a huge mistake, because you made something so tiny it could be reverted with the "rollback" button. Anyway, hope we didn't get off on the wrong foot. Dear Wishes, [[User:Alareiks|'Alareiks']] Admin 15:06, June 12, 2011 (UTC) You don't seem arrogant at all! You make me feel even more responsible! Really, I'm truly, truly sorry. I hope you accept my appologizes. Alareiks 100% 17:44, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Stop the edit war on the Kuo page! It will get out of lead, and I won't let that happen. Not at this Wiki. If you don't agree, explain to the person reverting the edit WHY you think your edit is better. Remember, you've gotta show who's the guy with most experience, but you can't do that by saying "Stop attacking me because you disagree", you've gotta explain your actions, man. Now, for the trivia you added - I'm afraid it doesn't fit there. Your trivia may not be bad information, but its not relavant enough to measure with the Relevancy Policy. I'm afraid the trivia doesn't fit there. Alareiks 100% 20:41, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Listen, I don't know how big it was. I'm just doing my job - that includes prevent any edit war. That's why I had to set stop for it. Alareiks 100% 09:02, June 13, 2011 (UTC)